


Realigning Priorities

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: Hermione must attend the Ministry Ball as the current Minister for Magic. No buts or exceptions.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Realigning Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> An older Hermione and Ron here, but a little story I hope you all enjoy with it's smut. Ron is a hunk will be updated shortly, but in the meantime read on and enjoy!

Ron watched as Hermione stood in front of their vanity, looking depressed at her figure. They were going to the annual Ministry Ball, where they celebrated the achievements throughout the year. Ron didn’t enjoy them at all, but he bit the bullet because Hermione always went. Hermione continued to stare at her reflection, looking sad. Ron walked over to her and kissed her temple.

“Be honest, I look awful don’t I?” Hermione said in a small voice. Ron drew back and looked at her. She was wearing a strapless red dress, several rings on her fingers, bracelets on her wrists. She was wearing a locket that her father gave to her for 14th birthday and golden necklace Ron had given her a couple of years ago. She looked absolutely incredible, her hair done up as well. Even with her sagging stomach and numerous stretch marks across her stomach and on her ass, she was gorgeous in the eyes of Ron.

“Being honest, you look absolutely amazing” Ron said, grinning at her, ogling her. Hermione frowned.

“I look dreadful Ron. Look at me” she threw her hands up angrily, looking at herself in the mirror again. Ron frowned as Hermione sighed sadly.

“What’s so wrong with the way you are?” Ron asked her, putting his head on her shoulder, arms around her waist. Hermione huffed.

“Everything” she said. Ron laughed. Hermione smacked. “This isn’t funny Ronald” she reprimanded. Ron kissed her shoulder.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing can change that” he said. 

“Look with your eyes Ron. I’m hideous, ugly, foul” she said with disgust. 

“You are many things my wonderful wife. Hideous, ugly, foul you are not. You have always been attractive to me, and you will always be the most gorgeous woman in the world” he kissed her cheek. 

“Even with my saggy breasts, grey hairs, wide hips, stretch marks, flabby stomach and many other faults?” she asked nervously. Ron looked into her eyes. 

“Even with those faults. They show me just how much you have changed. They show me just what true beauty is. True beauty is about how you feel, how you smile, how you walk, talk. You are the most beautiful woman, because you are confident in your body and embrace it” he said, voice very sincere. Hermione’s eyes sparkled with tears, as Ron swallowed, putting his forehead on hers, staring at her lips.

“Most of it all, it shows me that you had our kids. And nothing is more beautiful to me, than seeing you with our family. Watching you play with Hugo and Rose when they were younger, that is the most beautiful thing to me. Your saggy tits” he groped her breasts “grey hairs” he picked a strand of grey hair “wide hips” he placed his hands on her waist “stretch marks, flabby stomach” he caressed her stomach lovingly “and other faults make you who you are. You are Hermione Jean Weasley, and I don’t care if you look like a slug or a cow, you are still the most beautiful soul I have ever known. That is what beautiful means to me Hermione, and you are the very definition of it” he said in sincerity. Hermione kissed him sweetly, tears down her face. They kissed for a while, before they broke off in need for a breath. Hermione grinned at him, an idea in mind.

“Where’s Leo?” she asked him. Ron looked confused.

“In the study. Why?” he asked her. She smirked as she held his hand and walked them to Hermione’s study. She got out some parchment and wrote a note, tying out to their owl they had for 4 years, Leo. 

“Take this to Mr Shacklebolt please Leo” she petted it, as it flew out the window and into the night sky. She turned to face Ron , who looked shocked.

“Uh, what was the message?” Ron asked. She grinned.

“I’ve fallen ill unfortunately” she faked a cough “and I need to stay at home to not spread it around” she said, smirking.

“Well, I think someone should look after you then. I’ll stay here and make sure you’re ok for the night” he smirked back. They both laughed out loud, and Ron drew Hermione close to him.

“So, we’ll watch Monty Python and The Holy Grail tonight I think” Ron said. Hermione nodded.

“Then we’ll have our own celebration, won’t we?” she winked at him.

“All night long honey. We’ll celebrate all night long” he said with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione giggled.

“Come on then handsome husband of mine, let’s enjoy our night” Hermione said, as she grabbed Ron’s hand and they ran onto the couch excitedly. Ron looked to sit down, but Hermione stopped him with her hand, then launched herself at him, snogging him senseless. After a long time, she stopped kissing him, a big grin left on both their faces. She gave him one last kiss, then he got off the couch and put in The Holy Grail DVD. He walked back onto the couch, as Hermione snuggled up to him. He kissed her nose.

“Wait, our clothes” he said quickly. They rushed back into their bedroom and got changed into some pyjamas. Ron wore orange Chudley Cannons pyjama tops and pants, while Hermione opted for a blue cotton bra and blue pyjama pants with books on them. Ron grinned at Hermione, pulled her close and staring at her breasts.

“Those tits will never bore me. They can never be awful” he said, touching them reverently. Hermione moaned at his touch. “They’re so fucking amazing honey, don’t doubt them ever. They are perfect to me and will always be perfect because they are yours” he said, kissing her sweetly. She smiled at him widely.

“Thank you” she said, kissing his nose. Ron suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch, throwing her down. She giggled as he got the remote and pressed play. He sat down, Hermione laying her head on the crook of his arm, her legs over his, arms around his waist. He kissed her hair, as the movie started. It was one of their favourite films to watch, and they spent the majority of their time laughing at the film. Once the film ended, Hermione wiped her eyes, tears of laughter down her face.

“That was funnier than I remember” Hermione said, as Ron got up to take out the DVD.

“It’s been a while since we’ve watched it. It’s bloody brilliant isn’t it?” he asked her. She nodded.

“What takeaway would you like? Pizza or Chinese?” Hermione asked Ron, summoning her mobile phone from the kitchen.

“Pizza. And just my usual one please” he said, sitting down next to her. She smiled, kissing his nose before ringing their favourite pizza place and placing their order. When she finished, she summoned a book to read aimlessly, and was surprised when 1984 landed in her hands. She hadn’t read the book in a while, but she loved it a lot. She moved to sit on Ron’s lap, her bum right on his crotch, legs over his side. Ron kissed her temple and put his arms around her waist. 

“I’m honestly surprised you would skip the Ministry ball. You are the Minister for Magic after all” Ron said, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

“There are more important things in the world. My kids being one, but my husband is the most important thing of all. Plus, missing just one is hardly that big of an issue. And I also know how much you hate them” she shrugged. Ron feigned offence.

“Me? Hating the Ministry Ball? Impossible!” Ron said. Hermione laughed, book forgotten as she placed her arms around his waist and kissed his stomach.

“I know how much you hate them my love” she said.

“I do unfortunately. But you go, so I go. I love you” he said, playing with her hair.

“I love you too” she kissed his stomach, as they cuddled on the couch for a while. The doorbell rang, so Hermione got up and paid the pizza delivery guy. She shut the door and walked into the kitchen, where Ron took out some beer from the fridge. He opened the bottle with magic, then poured some wine for Hermione. She checked which pizza was which, before handing Ron’s his. They ate their food silently, enjoying the taste and each other’s company without any distractions. Once they finished, Ron put out the cardboard boxes and the beers he drank into the bins outside, while Hermione cleared the kitchen desk. She took another sip of red wine, loving the taste and enjoying the silence of her own home. She took off her pants and bra, throwing them away and laying herself on the kitchen bench seductively. She bit her lip lightly, looking sultry. Her legs were spread wide. She looked down at her body, noticing her stretch marks on her stomach. The second birth had many complications, leading Hugo to be the last child she could ever had. Her stomach looked flabby and loose, yet Ron loved it so much. She grinned as she heard Ron’s footsteps approach. She started to finger her cunt, moaning loudly. Ron walked into the kitchen, his blue eyes lighting up with fire. He licked his lips, a hungry expression on his face.

“Time for dessert don’t you think?” Hermione asked, licking her fingers seductively. Ron walked over to her, kissing her slowly.

“Definitely, let me take care of you” he said, going back to snog her. He started to kiss her ears, biting down on her earlobes sweetly. It always made Hermione moan, and Ron smiled when she let out a hearty moan. He then kissed lower to her neck, Hermione leaning back so he could have better access. He gave her multiple love bites on her neck, then kissed down her arms lovingly. He kissed each letter of the mudblood scar that even now couldn’t be removed. Hermione gasped at his affection, even after years of marriage and being a couple, she still loved how sweet and affectionate he was to her, particularly during sex.

“You’re so sweet and tasty” Ron mumbled, kissing her collarbone. He suckled there as Hermione let her hands run through his silky hair. He then reached her breasts and sighed.

“These bloody tits” he said, rubbing her breasts roughly. He then sucked on her bare nipple, slobbering all over her. Hermione gasped, pushing his face deeper into her. He licked and nibbled them reverently. After a long time, he kept his hands on her breasts then kissed down her stomach to her cunt. He took a big long lick of her juices, making Hermione moan. He then ate her out eagerly, sucking, licking, savouring her unique and unusual taste. With the kids away at Hogwarts, they had gone back to regular sex every couple of nights, as well as working on their relationship romantically after a while of raising kids and being busy with work. It was nice to have some time for themselves and focus on being just Hermione and Ron.

“Love you so much Ron. Eat me out” Hermione gasped. Ron mumbled something, putting all his effort and energy into giving her as much pleasure as possible. Hermione felt herself approaching an orgasm, so she pulled Ron off her pussy and looked deep into his eyes.

“Fuck my wet pussy. Nice and deep and cum. Fill me with your delicious cum” she said. Ron eyed her back with fire in his eyes. He snogged her extremely passionately, his hands cupping her breasts. He moved of his hands down to move his cock into her pussy. He thrust into her slowly, experimentally. She wasn’t tight at all, after years of sex and two childbirths, but Ron still loved having sex with her.

“Fast and hard Ron. I want you to fuck me fast and hard” Hermione begged, kissing his jaw. He nodded his head, then slammed into her with reckless abandon. Hermione laid herself flat on her back, her breasts jingling enticingly with each powerful thrust Ron gave. Ron squeezed her breasts roughly, a look of pure lust and attraction in his eyes. He bent down to kiss her on the lips, as she rapidly lost control, her orgasm very powerful. She screamed out loud, pleasure flowing through her body as her mind went blank. She was aware that Ron stopped thrusting, grunting like crazy as he exploded inside her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style into the bedroom, where he placed her down onto the bed. He crawled behind her, spooning her.

“Why didn’t you go?” Ron asked Hermione, as they laid in bed. They shared the one pillow, Ron playing with Hermione’s hair. She was making little circles with her fingers on Ron’s chest.

“Didn’t feel like it. I know how quickly you get bored at them, and well, I don’t really enjoy all them that much either. One night not going isn’t the end of the world” she kissed his hands that laid on her stomach.

“That sex was amazing” Ron said, kissing the back of her neck slowly. Hermione giggled.

“It had been a while” she commented.

“2 weeks. Way too long without touching you, relaxing you, making you feel good” he mumbled against her skin.

“2 weeks without your cock in me is way too long. I agree” she sighed dreamily, pushing her back right into Ron.

“Geez, you loving being a tease don’t you?” he asked her. Hermione laughed.

“Definitely” she turned around to kiss his lips lovingly.

“I love you so much Hermione Weasley. Forever” he kissed her hair.

“I love you more Ronald Weasley. Eternity” she kissed his hands again as they drifted off into their wonderful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, leave your thoughts on the story if you want. Ron is a hunk will be updated very soon.


End file.
